


Felicity In The Fitting Room

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1-million-words, Cunnilingus, Dressing Room Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Het, Little Black Dress, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Torrid Tuesday prompt "Fitting Room Fling" @ one_million_words</p><p>Oliver and Felicity have a little sneaking fun in fitting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity In The Fitting Room

“I think you should try it,” Oliver said.

“It’s a bit too...sexy for me,” Felicity held up the dress, what little of it there was. It was a little black number with a frilled hem that looked like it would barely cover her butt. The neck was plunging and she expected her boobs would be only precariously contained.

Oliver leaned in and whispered in her ear, “you are sexy Felicity. You’re the sexiest woman I know.”

She studied the dress, frowning. “There’s sexy then there’s slutty”

He grinned. “Sometimes slutty is a good thing.”

She looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Did that line actually work back in the day?”

“Uh, I think I’ll take the fifth on that one.”

“Smart man.” Felicity looked at the dress again then nodded. “Okay. I’ll try it.”

Oliver smiled and Felicity almost had second thoughts when he gave her a look that was part mischief and part horny.

They meandered through the store to the fitting rooms at the back. There was no sign of any staff at the little counter by the entrance. They walked down a narrow corridor with four cubical doors along the left side. Felicity was about to go in the first door. Oliver took her hand and nodded down the corridor. She gave him a questioning look but he just led her to the last one.

Felicity went in, Oliver leaned casually against the wall opposite.

Felicity closed the door and turned the flimsy lock. She looked at the dress then at herself in the mirror. There was no way this thing would look anything other than silly on her.

After a few minutes the door opened. Felicity found Oliver where she had left him.

“Woah,” he said, eyes widening then looking her up and down.

Felicity looked incredible. The black dress actually made it down to mid-thigh. It hugged her body. The plunging neck showed off a lot of cleavage, the cups of her lilac bra peaking out from the edge of the fabric.

“You like it then?” she said and gave him a twirl. She had left her glasses and bag in the room.

“Like doesn’t cover it,” he replied, a dark desire in his eyes that she knew well.

She cleared her throat. “Well, I guess I’ll get it then, not sure when I’ll ever wear it but...”

“I think you should try this on,” Oliver interrupted and from behind his back brought round another dress. She took it, it was the same one she was wearing but a size smaller. He must have gone back and grabbed it while she was getting changed.

“This one only just fits,” she said. “There’s no way this one will.”

“Just try it. For me.”

“Okay, be right back.” Felicity turned went back into the fitting room, closing the door behind her. Oliver waited. He heard the rustle of clothing and the quiet sound of her muttering to herself. He looked up the narrow corridor. Still no one else. He hoped it stayed that way.

“Oliver?” she called from the fitting room.

“Felicity?”

“Uh it’s on, kinda, it doesn’t fit.”

“Can I see anyway?”

“It really doesn’t fit.”

“I know, I’d just like to see it.”

Felicity opened the door. The dress clung even tighter to the curves of her body. Her breasts were spilling out, her bra almost completely displayed. The hem stopped higher up her thigh.

Oliver swallowed loudly then licked his lips.

She put her hands on her hips which had the effect of pushing her chest out further. “Let me guess you like this better.”

“It really brings out your...” he shifted his gaze from her chest to her face, “...eyes.”

“Eyes. Really. That’s what you’re going with? I am going to take this ridiculous thing off before someone comes down here and sees me like this.”

“Need help with that?” He asked and took a step towards her.

“Oh I can take this off fine myself and...”

Oliver reached for her hand and took hold of it. “I would love to help you.”

“I can...oh,” her eyes went wide and she looked up the empty corridor, her cheeks flushing. “No way. We’ll get caught.”

“Not if we’re quiet.” He squeezed her hand. “There’s no one around.

“Right now there isn’t. Someone could show up any second.”

“Sure. That makes it more exciting,” Oliver grinned.

“More like terrifying.”

Oliver stepped in close and kissed her on the lips. “And hot,” he said, barely louder than a whisper.

“Maybe,” her blush deepened. “What if someone comes?”

“You coming would be perfect,” he kissed her again, gently urging her towards the fitting room. She hesitated, looked for any sign of anyone else then she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him with her as she stepped back into the fitting room. He quickly closed and locked the door. They kissed, open mouthed and passionate.

Her hands went to his waist, pulling him to her. Any embarrassment or reservations she had were quickly evaporating. She could feel his hardness pressing against her belly through their clothing.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Felicity whispered. Her heart was racing, there was a flutter in her chest that was part fear, part excitement and part arousal.

He didn’t respond, Oliver just kissed her and pushed her against the huge full length mirror on the wall opposite the door. He palmed her breast through her bra with his right hand and she whimpered. He sucked on her bottom lip for a few seconds then pressed his lips to hers again.

His hand at her breast pulled down the cup of her bra. He ducked his head, leaving her lips, and sucked her exposed nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the hard peak and she moaned.

Felicity clamped her hand over her mouth.

Oliver didn’t pause in the slightest. As he sucked on her nipple his hands reached up her dress, groping at her butt. He sucked harder and she stiffled another moan. The fingertips of his left hand followed the bottom edge of her underwear. He rubbed the front of her panties. She cupped the back of his head with her hand and pulled him up, seeking his lips with hers. He put the heal of his palm against her sex, lightly grinding back and forth. She jerked her hips, trying to increase the pressure and pleasure.

Felicity tugged down his zipper and slipped inside his dark jeans. Through the fabric of his underwear she felt him, masculine hard and warm. “If we’re really going to do this we need to hurry up and do it,” she said, trying to keep her voice as quiet as she could.

He stepped back. “There,” he motioned to the right. Built into the wall was a bench seat, Felicity’s bag and clothes were on the bench. “Bend over.”

Felicity braced her hands against the wall and bent forward. She looked at herself in the mirror and watched him pull his cock out. Both of his hands stroked up the back of her thighs, the tip of his penis nudged her butt. He pushed the dress up to bunch at her waist then pulled down her panties, letting them drop around her ankles. He took a moment to appreciate the view. The Oliver got in nice and close behind her. She bent forward a little further, hands, fingers splayed out, flat against the wall.

With one hand on his cock the other on her hip he lined himself up. He met Felicity’s eyes in the mirror and she nodded.

She pressed her lips closed trying to hold back any sound as he pushed forward into her. Slick and hot and tight, he pressed in all the way until the front of his clothed thighs were flush to the backs of her bare thighs.

“Shhh,” he reminded and pulled back, pushing his hips forward again before he was all the way out.

“I can’t, it feels too good, I can’t be quiet.” Felicity was very much vocal about her pleasures during sex. In her core a hot burning need was simmering and when the flames were stoked she naturally wanted to moan out.

He stopped fully inside her, one hand remaining on her hip, the other roaming round to cup her exposed breasts. He leaned so his mouth was close to her ear. “I know you. You can do anything.” He pinched her nipple and rolled his hips.

Oliver kept his movements slow and controlled. They watched themselves in the mirror. The managed to stay mostly quiet.

Oliver started to get faster, thrusting harder into her.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Felicity hissed.

Faster. Faster. He held on tight to her hips with both hands, gritting his teeth as he fucked his lover. It took all of her focus to keep herself from making sounds louder than whimpers and suppressed squeaks.

“Stop stop,” she sighed and reached back to gently push back on his waist.

Oliver halted, dick inside. He was clearly a bit frustrated but he didn’t push it.

“I can’t. If you keep doing that I’m going to scream,” she gave him an apologetic look in the mirror.

“Okay,” he nodded. “Okay.” He stepped back until his back was against the opposite wall. His cock was wet with her.

Felicity took a breath, getting herself in control. She wanted him. She ached for him. She wanted him back inside. She want to make him feel good too. The naughty thrill of doing this in the fitting room was great except from the keeping silent part. Getting caught would be too embarrassing to handle.

She turned and looked him in the eyes, the flicked her gaze down to his cock. When she looked back to his eyes she smiled.

“I know that look. That’s your evil plan look,” said Oliver.

“Plan yes. Evil, not so much. More like naughty.” She shuffled towards him, panties still around her ankles. Felicity got down on her knees in front of him. She unbuttoned his pants then pulled them and his underwear down. Holding his cock with her right hand she licked the underside from his balls to the very tip. With the flat of her tongue she lapped at his dick, licking her juices from him.

She aimed him up at the ceiling and after giving them a few licks sucked on his balls.

Felicity licked up his shaft again. She circled his tip with her tongue then took the head of his manhood into her mouth.

Oliver kept alternating between looking down at her and looking at her in the mirror. 

The fingers of her right hand were wrapped around the base of his dick, squeezing and jerking a little while she sucked and tongued the head. He gave a low, groan when she started bobbing her head up and down his length. On every outstroke she licked the end of his cock. She looked up at him, sliding her lips faster and faster.

He lasted only another couple of minutes, he whispered a warning and she held the first two inches of his cock in her mouth. He managed to stay pretty silent, breaths turning ragged while he spurted cum. She let his cock slip out from between her lips and swallowed his jizz, a thin creamy trickle escaped from the corner of her mouth. A drop from his penis fell to the fitting room floor.

“Oops,” she said and gave his cock a couple more licks.

Oliver helped her up onto her feet and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her, tongue sliding over hers in the mouth.

“You are so good at that,” he said and kissed her forehead. They stood, cuddling close for a minute. “Sit,” Oliver said. “It’s you turn.”

“Oh, no, you can’t, I can’t, you know how loud I get when I...”

“I know,” he smiled and kissed her. “I have a plan for that. Sit.”

Felicity moved back and sat the bench that was against the opposite wall. The dress was still bunched up, her left breast still exposed, her pink nipple still hard.

Oliver kicked off his jeans and boxers and got down on the floor. He lifted her feet one at a time and tugged off her panties. “Use these to muffle the noise.”

Felicity took her underwear from him. She shrugged. “Maybe. We could try it.” She opened her mouth and stuffed her panties in to gag herself. Oliver grinned and ran his hands up the inside of her legs, slowing down as he went up past her knees. He gently pushed her thighs apart. She shifted her butt right to the very edge of the bench. He lifted her legs, resting them on his shoulders and hooking her arms around her thighs.

He spread her thighs wider and leaned in. He nuzzled his nose to the soft, neat strip of hair over her sex. He kissed the inside of one thigh then the other then he felt her touching the back of his head. She was right. This wasn’t the time to tease. He kissed her, placing small smooches all around then directly on her nether lips. He swept his tongue up between those lips, then again, again. She pushed her hips forward to meet him.

Oliver touched the tip of his tongue to her clit, her moan muffled well by her pantie-gag. With the slightest movements on the little love button he switched between up and down and side to side.

Felicity squirmed and groaned, trying to keep from getting too loud for the gag. It was her turn to look down at him and look at the reflection in the mirror. Oliver on his knees, head between her legs was a delicious visual.

He swirled his tongue around her clit then resumed his pattern, tongue moving a little faster than before. He relished the taste and the scent of her. He switched to sucking for a few seconds then back to working with his tongue.

Felicity put her hand over her mouth, trying to make the noises she was making. She played with her bared nipple with her other hand.

Her thighs quivered and a high keening sound made it through the barriers. She closed her eyes and rode out the surging joy of her orgasm.

He sat back on his knees watching her enjoying the afterglow.

There were soft footsteps in the corridor. Felicity’s eyes snapped open in alarm. Oliver put his finger to his lips. They footsteps got closer, closer. He identifed that there were two people approaching. Felicity took her saliva soaked underwear out of her mouth, worry on her face.

Then they heard movement in the fitting room next door. They heard the door close and the lock click.

Moving silently Oliver stood. He pulled up his pants and underwear. He zipped up and checked himself in the mirror. He looked good enough for public appearance.

Next door there was the sound of zippers and clothing rustling. Oliver kissed Felicity, his lips tasted of her pussy.

“I’ll wait outside,” he whispered in her ear. She nodded. After a last kiss he slipped out to wait in the corridor while she changed.

There was more rustling from fitting room number three, then a giggle and a shushing sound. Oliver smirked. He and Felicity weren’t the only ones having a little fitting room fling today.

Felicity emerged after a couple of minutes. He took the dresses from her and they went casually, but with a decided spring in their step, back into the store. They lingered for a short time pretending to browse.

Oliver bought the dress, taking the one that was a size small for her.

Back in fitting room three there was a breathy moan.

“Shh Thea, shh,” Roy whispered urgently.


End file.
